


11:11 PM

by orphan_account



Series: School Life AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, idk what this is, okay but idk what im doing, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan and Woojin have a late night video call.





	11:11 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo I'm back finally! Writing this was kind of a pain since I didn't know how to write this type of thing and use song lyrics.... so I'm sorry if this isn't so great. Anyways the song used is Man In A Movie by Day6 (the loml)
> 
> Also catch me on twt and tumblr @seungminty (same name for both)

"I'm..so..tired." Chan heard from a sleepy someone on the other side of his laptop. Chan looked over at the face time window where he could see Woojin's head on his pillow while his phone was in front of his face. Woojin's eyes dropping a bit from his tiredness. Chan only grinned as he watched Woojin try to shake himself awake.

"Just a little longer, I'm almost done this song and I could use your company." Chan promised as he continued to work. "Here listen to it and tell me what you think," Chan started from the beginning. The hard hitting sounds made Woojin bolt up from his pillow. Woojin then listened attentively as Chan smiled. Chan didn't wanna brag but he was pretty confident with his song.

"It's.. interesting, I like it." Woojin commented. Chan was pretty satisfied with Woojin's comment. "But you didn't have to wake me up with those loud noises at the beginning,' Woojin pouted.

Chan only grinned showing off his dimple to Woojin. "My boyfriend is so talented." Woojin smiled showing his cute bunny teeth. Chan let out a chuckle as he continued on. As he worked he was looking at the tiny window of Woojin's sleepy face.

"Woojin, do you think you can do me a favor?' Chan suddenly asked. Woojin's head popped up from his pillow again looking into his phone screen.

"Yes, Channie?"

"Do you think you can play a song for me?" Chan suddenly heard shuffling from Woojin's end. Woojin had set his phone down in front of his bed and picked up his guitar.

"What song do you want me to play?"

"Anything, I just wanna hear you sing." Chan watched as Woojin raised an eyebrow. Woojin doesn't anything else, he began strumming his guitar lightly. Chan watched attentively, carefully noticing the way Woojin's hands moved. Woojin was aimlessly thinking looking for a song to sing.

_"I’m a man in a movie, when we meet eyes like we’re stars in a movie, beautiful, I hope this moment continues."_ Woojin sang softly. He strummed the cords lightly with the song. His voice gave Chan goose bumps. Chan wouldn't look away. Woojin's was so handsone when he was focused.

_"I’m a man in a movie, since I have you I don’t want anything else, this moment just feels perfect, I’m a man in a movie."_ Chan could feel his shake. How he longed to hear Woojin's beautiful voice again. Chan had heard this wonderful voice a few timed before but he couldn't get enough of this. Chan wished that Woojin wasn't so shy with his amazing talent.

Woojin suddenly stopped. He repeated the last lyric but no avail. "Ah.. I forgot the rest," he let out an embarassed laugh. Chan can only smile.

"It's fine, thank you, I really loved it." Chan assured. Woojin put his guitar away and grabbed his phone. "You know, your singing voice is really great, why don't you sing more often?" Chan questioned.

"I.. I don't know." Woojin sighed. Woojin lied back down on his bed. "Channie, finish your song! I wanna sleep!" Woojin switched the topic.

"Alright but I'm just saying, you should be proud of your talent." Chan insisted.

"Channie.."

"Okay, I'm sorry.."

"No, it's just that.. your words make me shy." Woojin turned his blushed face away from his phone. Chan could only grin widely. Woojin was so cute when he was shy. Honestly, Chan hadn't seen much of this side of Woojin. He really liked it though. Woojin kept his face dug in his pillow he couldn't face Chan.

"Hey Chan," Woojin said softly while his cheeks were still rosey.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"


End file.
